The Raven's Death Jacob Black
by maymay497
Summary: It a made up story by my mind
1. Chapter 1

The Raven's Death

_Alice Cullen sat with her legs pulled back onto the sofa in the Cullen living room. She sat smiling leaned up against her love, Jasper; he had one arm around her waist. Life was once again calm, Bella was a vampire and her daughter, Renesme grown strong and swift, Edward was happy and fully in love. The wolves had backed away and returned to their agreement with boundaries. Jacob no longer, oddly, visited as he used too. He had really accepted that Bella cannot be won over and must have gone on to mend his own heart. _(My story he never imprinted duh)_ All was well._

_Suddenly Alice's eye went blank_

_She was in a room. It was an airport; she was face with face with a pale girl with liquid topaz eyes with a wash of green. She had long black shinning hair; she looked around and moved quickly following another woman with similar black hair and brown eyes heading to the ticket place. _

"_One-way Ticket" The older woman muttered _

_The lady at the stand looked up and nodded "Too?"_

_The girl bit her lip and her thought and looked around her eyes hit a picture of Washington_

"_Washington, Seattle" she said in a low voice._

_Then the scene changed to a group of hooded figures standing in an empty apartment_

"_Where are they" one snarled_

"_She must have known we were coming and took the child away!" one hissed angrily as he picked up a picture of the young girl from the Airport._

_Another change to a clear open field with flowers everywhere; the girl stood there in a white dress and turned looking at a wolf, big and rusty fur with brown eyes, ran through the woods racing for her as if her life depended on it. The girl cried and looked up at the sky as a Raven circled. As the vision focused on the Raven in returned focus on the girl who laid in the middle of the flowers blood all around her, a boy with his head ripped off lay in the middle of the flowers as well. Alice, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle with Aduela all stood around horrified with and the rusty wolf now turned into a muscular boy with smooth tan skin and dark chopped off hair hugging the body of the girl. __**She was dead**__._

_Alice snapped out of the vision gasping horrified. Jasper rubbed her arms _

"_What? What did you see?" he asked_

_Bella and Edward had come into the room Edward stood confused "Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked moving closer_

_Alice slowly looked at her family around her_

"_The death of Jacobs Imprint"_


	2. Chapter 2

1

Jacob Black laid across the couch snoring up a storm asleep. His father wheeled himself to the door and opened it seeing Sue Clearwater standing there smiling with a bowl of food.

"Ah Hello Sue" Billy Black said letting her in

"Hi Billy, had left overs and I knew you'd probably hadn't eaten yet" she said kindly. Billy smiled and looked over into the living hearing his son stir.

"He must be pretty tired huh?" Sue laughed lightly. Billy nodded

"He was out all night, his first actually pack patrol in how long?" Billy sighed

Sue shrugged "Leah and Seth joined back into the pack fully; they've done patrols a few nights last week."

Billy nodded "Did you hear a new family has come to live next to us? Moved in last Monday" Sue said putting the food on a plate for him.

"Really" Billy asked rolling over and began to eat "A nice family?"

Sue nodded and sat in the chair next to him. "A woman named Aduela Hope and her younger daughter Raven Hope, they're from England. A nice family moved here for a new start I guess her poor husband has just passed away. Her daughter, Raven, pretty young thing Jacobs age. She's an ice skater very fit has the pretties blue eyes and it looks nice with her black hair."

Billy looked over too his son and smiled "Maybe Leah could be a good friend to her, do girl things"

Sue laughed "Funny actually they already have become good friends. They went out to the beach today. Seth likes her as well, he says she really quiet but when she gets talking she actually really funny."

Jacob sat up and yawned rubbing his head and looked over into the kitchen cutting off Sue, "Oh. Hey Mrs. Clearwater"

"Good for you to join us Jacob, I brought you food. And Seth going to show up any second now to force you to Sam's house tonight for a while, I guess they're having some big BBQ for Kim's birthday. Jared's imprint" Sue said with a smile

Jacob nodded getting up. As he did the door opened and Seth came in "Common Jake!" he said with a big grin. "Can't miss a birthday party, Embry's driving us. Hurry up!"

Jacob sighed "Do I have to come?"

Seth made a funny face "Of course. It's not a party unless you're there Jake. Plus there's gonna be food and we're going to play football" Seth said happily. When the Pack played football it was a sight to see, being inhuman strong and fast they really played football hard. Jacob's lips curved into a smile "Football? Really alright I'll come. Let me change"

Seth cheered and punched Jake on the arm "Yeah don't be party poopers"

Jake put Seth in an arm lock and smirked "Now who's a party pooper"

Sue rolled her eyes "Boys, boys calm down and save it for the party. Billy we're invited too would you like to come?"

Billy smiled "Sure"

"Good, Oh mom" Seth said looking at his mom "Leah said she's bringing Raven with her."

Sue nodded "Common Billy we should head over there, don't want all the food to be gone before we get there. Knowing those boys" she got behind Billy and started to wheel him outside as a car horn honked and Embry pulled up in his car outside the Black home. Jacob grabbed his shoes and slid them on. He had already been wearing a clean pair of jeans and a nice dark green T-shirt. They all headed outside, Seth and Jacob slid into Embry's car.

"Jake, you actually came?" Embry smirked at the other boy in the car "You own me 5 bucks Quil"

Quil pulled out a 5 and handed it to the boy and laughed as Jacob rolled his eyes "I can't miss out of Football now can I?"

Jacob arrived at Sam's house around 5 O`clock and when he stepped out of the car he felt the smell of roasting steaks and hotdogs fill his nose and his stomach leaped with excitement. He walked around back to see the whole pack and Kim standing around laughing

"Jake!" Emily, a beautiful girl with tan skin and dark hair and a long scar down the sides of her face who was Sam's imprint, said happily "So glad you could make it, I really was hoping you'd come" Emily hugged him. She was like the mother of the pack very caring and always had food on the table for the boys. Sam walked over and patted Jacobs back and nodded.

"Happy birthday Kim" Seth called to the girl standing next to Jared, another of the many pack members. She smiled and said her thank-you to him.

Jacob looked around seeing who exactly had all come. He counted everyone but Leah; he had heard she was going to show up with some girl. Jacob shrugged it off and headed over to the piles of food that stacked on the table.

Billy Black and Sue Clearwater showed up and wheeled back to the group and were welcomed with hugs and cheers.

Sam rapped his arm around Emily and smiled and looked over at Jacob "Jacob how was patrol last night?"

Jacob looked at the taller man with and shrug "Like old times what can I say"

Paul snorted "Yeah, I'm glad he had a clear mind didn't have to hear about _her_ all night like back then"

Paul had realized what he had said after it came out "Sorry Jake. I didn't mean to say that"

Jacob looked over at him and other had got a little quiet "it's fine" he muttered. He hadn't thought about Bella, and felt his heart jerk with pain as he began too. He brought the cup of soda to his lips and drank it trying to look unaffected by the comment about her. Everyone awkwardly began to talk again slightly shaken by Jacob's sudden quietness.

"Leah, glad you finally showed up." Quil jeered at her.

"Shut up Quil. I was getting Raven." She hissed back. Leah a short haired girl about Sam's age had showed up a girl stood behind her Jacob couldn't really see her. But she was not one of the pack members too small looking.

"Oh so this is the famous new Raven I've been hearing about" Sam said moving in front of Jacob holding out his arm to the girl. "Hello Raven. I'm glad you could come, knowing you're new in town we have a lot of people you can met here" he laughed

The girl spoke her voice very calm and chiming like pretty bells "It's nice to be here. I know I don't know you all but it would be nice to. You guys seem to know how to throw a nice party. She finished Jacobs realizing she had a fine British accent.

He shrugged and turned heading into the house to use the restroom. He headed up the stairs and into the hall on the left closing the door behind him.

He washed his hands after her was done and grabbed his cup and opened the door walking out backwards. His body hit a smaller mass and he turned "oh sorry" he looked down to see a girl.

Suddenly gravity became heavy and he felt his whole being shift. This girl suddenly became the only thing he could see. She was a foot smaller than him with long neat straight jet black hair with unusually pale skin, she was like an albino but she had color. Her eyes were the clearest blue in the world; they were like topaz with a neon glow with green swirls in them. Her face was smooth and icy under her left eye on her cheek she had three freckles in a triangle. She gave off luring and dangerous feeling about her, almost sinister. Jacob felt as if he couldn't breathe, all he wanted to do was to reach out and hold her forever. Keep her out of harm's way and kept her away from the world selfishly all for him. She gave him an odd look,

"Sorry" she said her accent ringing in his ears. He couldn't speak all he did was stare. She coughed awkwardly and kind of made a move towards him. He suddenly snapped out of the daze and felt his heart race face heat up "s-sorry!" he choked put moving aside.

"Hi" she gave him a weak smile "I'm Leah's friend Raven."

Jacob felt his hands become clammy "Jacob Black" her said rushed sounding stupid. She smiled and looked at the bathroom "Well excuse me Jacob, I have to use the loo"

He nodded and felt crazy when she said his name and moved away as she went in closing the door behind her. He stood there and let out a deep breath. He had just imprint, he was sure of that. He looked down stairs and knew he'd never hear the end of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven stood in the bathroom and sat on the toilet and rubbed her face. She knew making new friends was good, but also dangerous. She didn't want to cause any trouble for these nice people. Especially her new friend Leah, she had been so kind to bring her too this party with all her friends. They we're all very nice, the boys were not ugly all very muscular and tan. Her mom would be happy she was moving on and not being antisocial. They had to be safe, no more risk and no more danger. Her mother had gone to meet with her old friend in Forks. His name was Dr. Cullen and he was a vampire, she had grown up with vampires but never really took a chance to befriend any. When they moved here they were told La Push was the safest place for them they had Shape shifters. And the other couldn't harm them with the wolf around. She didn't know who they were yet and hoped she would meet them so she didn't have to confront them. Dr. Cullen said he knew them well and soon would talk to the pack leader and would inform them about Raven and her mother's situation. She got up and head back down to the party. She saw the boy, Jacob, again his eyes landed right on her as soon as she walked outside and watched her. She smiled at him and headed over to Leah who sat her face shocked with horror as she looked at the Jacob boy. The other all seemed to be teasing him about something she must have had missed. The man, Sam, looked at Raven with approving eyes and nodded at her. She must have missed something big they all seemed to be talking about the same thing, they all looked and peered at her she felt uncomfortable and felt panic race through her. What did they know?

She looked at Leah who had gone over to Jacob and was glaring and talking at him. He gave her a glare back and argued back with her and Seth pulled Leah away. She came back over to Raven

"What did I miss?" Raven asked confused "Did I do something wrong? Everyone keeps looking at me and smiling"

Leah shook her head "Jacob did something stupid nothing to do with you" her voice with tight. A man in a wheel chair came pulling over and stopped beside Raven

"Hi, Billy Black, Jacobs father" he said holding out his arm. Jacob seemed to hover in the background watching almost horrified. Raven smiled "Hi. Raven Hope". Her accent showing itself to their American

"You're from England I hear?" He said smiling. Raven nodded slowly "Yes. A friend of my mother suggested we move here. He lives in Forks"

Billy nodded "anyone we would know?"

Raven shrugged "His name is Dr. Cullen, a family friend. I've never met him"

Everyone went quiet and stared, Raven looked around confused. Jacobs face became hard, his jaw clenched.

Billy looked at Sam and then back at her "Really now? Dr. Cullen, he has . . . been a friend of ours for a while now. His whole family actually"

Raven smiled "Oh that's cool."

Everyone all toned back into their own conversations. Jacob's mind raced, how did her mother now the Leach doctor. Did she know about him? Was he planning on hurting them? He did want her to associate with their kind. He knew he couldn't avoid this he was going to have to confront the Cullen's and find out their intentions with her. He felt a hand go on his should, he turned to see Emily smiling at him

"Go talk to her" he said in a caring voice. Jacob shook his head "No way"

Sam came over and smirked. "Go cold feet Jacob?"

Jacob huffed "no. I just . . . I'm not going to smother her. Plus she probably doesn't even know I'm here or care"

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Jacob over to her and followed behind "Raven I don't know if you've met our lovely Jacob here"

Raven looked up and gazed at him. "Yeah I ran into him at the bathroom."

Sam smiled "oh, well I didn't know that. I said you're going to be in your senior year this year, well so is Jake"

Raven looked at him "Really? Then we must be going to the same school, good I'll know at least a few people" she said smiling. Jacob let out an awkward laugh "yeah."

The Cake came out and Kim let out an excited squeal. Jacob looked down at Raven who was watching the others gather around. She looked at him and cleared her throat "You seem like someone who will give me answers"

He tilted his head "What do you mean?"

"When I said Dr. Cullen everyone seemed on edge. Do you guys have some kind of brawl with the Cullen?"

Jacob tensed a little "It's a long story."

She frowned and looked around "Well the night it still young. Tell me"

Jacob felt his stomach lurch. He knew he couldn't hold back from her, her voice and the way she looked at him he could disappoint her. "They're son Edward." Jacob began and sat on the yard chair she sat next to him. "He got married to a girl a few months back you know"

Raven nodded "Isabella Swan Cullen" Jacob cringed at her name.

"Yeah well you could say the Bella girl was once my best friend" he said looking down. Raven looked at him and let out a weird gasping sound and covered her mouth. He looked up seeing her face become sympatric "You liked this Bella didn't you. I can tell by the way you looked when I said her name"

Jacob felt his heart sink to hear his imprint pity him "I loved her. But she chose him and let just say we really talk much anymore."

Raven patted Jacobs back, the feeling of her touch caused his skin to ump with sparks of excitement. "It's ok Jacob she didn't know what she was miss I guess."

He smiled and looked up at her "Raven we have to get you home." Leah called and she looked up and nodded "Good-bye Jacob, I will see you at school I guess"

She got up and Jacob watched her walk away and felt that he needed to go with her.

As the party came to an end, the boys had played football and all Jacob could think of was Raven. As he got home he laid in bed mind wondering about her. His father rolled into the room.

"So Jacob" Billy began "This new girl. You really imprinted on her?"

Jacob sighed "Yeah. Now I know what Sam and Jared and Quil mean when they say gravity moves."

Billy nodded "Well night son. You have patrol early tonight so rest up"


	4. Chapter 4

3

Raven walked quietly down the hall of her new house. Her mother sat at the kitchen table sipping a glass of drink Raven couldn't see.

"Hello" Raven said sitting next to her.

"Hi sweetie, have fun tonight?" she asked looking up.

Raven shrugged "Yeah. Leah let me meet her nice friends. What did the Cullen's say?"

Aduela shifted in her chair. "Just that they won't be letting the wolves know about us for some safe reason and that they're on the lookout incase anything happens."

Raven nodded and looked at mom and smiled "I'm starting school Monday. Leah's bother goes there but is only in 10th grade. But I met a boy. Jacob Black and his friends are all in my grade."

Aduela nodded and smirked "Are they cute?"

Raven let out a squeal "Mom! I just met them."

Her mother laughed and patted Raven's hand "oh common are they?"

Raven squirmed in her chair and shrugged "They're nice. But I'm not risking anything alright. I'm fine single for now and plus they all probably have girlfriends"

"Because they're hot?" her mother teased

"Mother" Raven said pushing her lightly "Anyways I need to get new cloths for school and probably should get a backpack and books"

Aduela nodded "I can't believe you're actually going to school. I gave you a choice not too and you want to. Aren't kids these days supposed to hate school?"

Raven laughed and nodded "I guess I'm just an odd child"

Raven got up and kissed her mother forehead "I'm going out."

Aduela looked up and frowned "Raven Ophelia Hope you will not be going out this late at night"

Raven groaned and turned to her mother "I'm only going to the beach to sit and you know see if I get anything from beyond"

Her mother sighed and nodded "ok well be careful. And have you seen anything . . ."

"Not yet. Usually I see them right off the bat but they haven't discovered me yet. If I get anything tonight I'll be sure to release them when I'm done" Raven said grabbing a jacket.

Raven ran out the door and Aduela smiled "My little Necromancer all grown up. Releasing spirits for fun"


	5. Chapter 5

5

That week went by faster than anyone could count on and Jacob became closer to raven with each passing day. And they had officially had a date for this Friday, along with Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth.

Jacob was going to pick up Leah, Seth, and Raven, he was nervous. They were going to the Ice rink in Forks so Raven could check it out her being a skater and all. He wore a clean night white t-shirt with a black hoodie over it with dark jeans with his good shoes. He had tried to look and actually smell nice. Asking for his dad colonel, which had been pretty embarrassing seeing Paul was over with his sister. He drove up into the Clearwater's drive way and got out of the car heading to the door. Knocking and coming in "Let's go guys"

Sue Clearwater stood in her kitchen and saw Jacob and her face beamed rushing over too him "oh don't you look handsome" she said smiling as Seth and Leah came over. Leah let out a snort "Trying too hard Jacob are we?"

Seth punched his arm lightly "Sharp I'd say"

Jacob rolled his eye and looked behind him were he saw a small figure heading to them. Raven came across the Clearwater's yard wearing a pair in light skinny jeans and a zipped up purple jacket with a pair of pretty white clear ice skates in her hand. She looked so excited her smiled large "Bloody hell it's cold outside." She laughed as she reached them. Jacob looked around seeing how her breath showed in the air. He, being a wolf, didn't feel the cold well he was always very warm. Jacob smiled "Welcome to Washington"

"Oh I've had worse I am from London 70 percent of our year is icy" she laughed lightly.

Leah came out and smiled "Hey Rave"

Raven smiled up at Leah, Jacob felt a pain of jealously that Leah was better friend with his imprint than he was. Maybe it was a girl thing.

They all got into the car and Seth, stupidly; called shot gun so Raven sat in the back with Leah. As they drove down the rode the road played low in the back ground. Out of nowhere Raven let out a squeal

"Oh I love this song!" she said he accent showing. Jacob raised a brow and turned it up slightly, he didn't recognize the song at all.

Seth turned in his seat and looked at Raven "I heard you've never heard of half the songs we have here in America"

Raven smiled "Well that's because we have different artists in England"

Jacob smiled and put his eyes back on the road and watched as they pasted into Forks. They reached the ice rink short after and Raven basically was the first one out she was at the door before Leah was out of the car. Embry and Quil had already been inside waiting. Attempting to put on Ice skates, Jacob paid his way in and got a pair of them. He looking over seeing Raven lacing up hers and he looked at his and saw they had clips not lacing. He slid them on and clipped them tight. He had only been ice skating a few times at a total of 10. Seth had never been on the ice and Embry and Quil were hopeless. Leah had some experience being older; they all made their way to the ice walking awkwardly. Raven walked as if she wasn't wearing skates. Seth could barely make it to the door before he fell on his butt, Raven laughed so hard Jacob though she was going to fall and he could help but laugh along. Once on the ice Raven was gone she zoomed around happily as if she was flowing on air, Jacob awkwardly skated slowly around watching Seth try to get up after falling again. Embry and Quil were holding onto each other for dear life.

Raven skated into the middle of the rink and did a swift spin and laughed and made her way to Seth helping him up. She held his head and helped him get use to the ice and slowly taught him how to manage on his own. Jacob headed over to them Leah slid over and grabbed Raven's arm and linked it with hers and they skated laughing at Embry who had somehow managed to get into the middle and fall on his butt unable to get up. Jacob smiled as Raven skated over to him

"You seem to be quiet come join the party, but don't fall" she laughed. Jacob smiled and skated out to Quil who had seemed to master the skating process.

"okay!" Raven clapped "Let's race I bet I can beat you all"

Everyone smiled and nodded "Oh Please!" Embry boasted "I got this ill beat you easily"

Raven smile faded and her eyes locked on something across the room. Jacob frowned and looked over, he tried to see who or what she was looking at and saw some creepy looking guy with really pale skin leaning on the wall in black watching them. He tilted his head and looked back at the group.

Raven snapped back to them and smirked "I bet you $5" she smiled Quil let out an 'Oh' Embry agreed and they made their way to the end of the rink. Leah counted down from 3 to 1 and they shot off. Jacob watched as Raven speed away from Embry and reached the other end before she was even anywhere close and she let out and happy cheer. Embry pulled out 5 dollars and handed it to her "you're better than me I bow down to you"

Jacob smiled and felt Raven's hand grab his and she gasped letting go "Oh my goodness Jacob you're burning up are you feeling ok?"

Jacob let out a laugh "yeah I'm fine, I'm just naturally warm you could say" Raven nodded and grabbed his hand again and he felt sparked fly through him and he couldn't felt but grin.

She yanked on his arm and began to skate building up speed and turned the corner letting him go. Jacob eyes widen and he was launched forward he let out a yelp as he fell backward skidding across the ice on his butt. Raven laughter filled the air as she laughed at him and she managed to fall down and slid backwards laughing so hard. The other laughed as well and Jacob stood up and made his way to Raven "Oh you'll pay for that!" he laughed. Raven got up and tried to skate away laughing "if you can catch me"

Jacob caught her by the waist and spun her around laughing


	6. Chapter 6

6

The night slowly ended as the free skate came to an end. They said their goodbyes to Embry and Quil early who had something to do for school and had left almost 20 minutes ago.

Raven slid into the back of Jacob car and smiled as they all drove off towards home. She looked out the window seeing the man form inside was following behind them running fast and she felt her face drain color. She sat forward and looked around fearfully and looked back seeing the man was no longer behind them.

Leah looked over at her and frowned "You ok?"

Everyone looked back at her and raven nodded slowly "I thought I saw something that's all; you know the dark always playing tricks on people's eyes"

"What did you think you saw?" Seth questioned

"A man running behind the car" she said laughing lightly

"Well that would be odd, we're going 70, I don't think anymore would be running that fast in the dark" Jacob said smiling clueless. Raven smiled and sunk into the seat biting her lower lip really hoping she had been seeing things that hadn't really been there. But she kept her mind empty and stayed alert for a few minutes, but nothing happened so she relaxed and began to tune into the conversation the other had been talking about. She smiled as Seth talked about how he had once thought he saw an elephant in the woods and how Leah never let him live that down.

They made it into La Push when suddenly the side of Jacob trunk and slammed into. Everyone let out a scream as they were forced off the rode by something. Jacob jumped out as the car stopped and ran out to the side of the rode trying to seeing what had happened. Raven got out as well

"Get in the Car!" he yelled.

Suddenly the man form the rink ran out of the room letting out a peering scream and his arms shot out become longer with a disgusting bone cracking sound his back jetted up his spin showing it sharp edges, its legs become more bird like, jaw become unhinged and larger, eyes black holes. Raven screamed as it rammed into Jacob.

"JAKE!" Leah yelled as she jumped out of the car.

Then Raven felt her whole world stop as she watch Leah's skin ripped and rip away from her body turning into a large white furry wolf. Seth came out his body exploding into a sandy furry wolf almost as large.

Raven backed up coving her mouth as Jacob too bend over and ripped into a huge, larger than the other too, rusty brown wolf that snarled and attacked the creature. Another one came out of the woods running at Raven who gasped stepping back.

Jacob turned just in time to see it, but then his world too stop and Raven held out her hands and a large white force ring came out slicing the creature in two. It hit the ground blood exploding from it going everywhere, and all over Raven

At that moment everyone stopped moving and stared dumbfounded at Raven who stood face pale and eyes wide and arms out. She began to hyperventilate and the world around her became spotty and she fell to the ground, passing out. Jacob ran too in wolf form her body collapsing on his before hitting the ground. He pulled her on and turned to Seth and Leah who killed the other creature. He told Leah to change back and drive to Sam's house tell them what happened he was going to take Raven to the Cullen's incase Raven was actually hurt.

Little did they know that in a high up tree and man sat watching them and smirked as Jacob ran away into the woods toward the Cullen's house. He laughed aloud and jumped off the tree arms out landing on the ground as he ran off into the woods opposite of Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

"Will she be ok?" Jacob's voice tuned in was Raven let out a small whine. She opened her eyes to see she was in a room on a bed, she looked around to see Jacob's back to her fist clenched facing a taller name who and handsome and pale with blonde pulled back hair and golden eyes. A woman with long dark hair and pale skin with gold eyes stood next to him. A girl with a pixie cut and black eyes looked over and gasped "She's awake!"

Jacob wheeled around and ran over to Raven who sat up "Where am I" she demanded.

Aduela pushed Jacob aside "Oh my dear my door Raven. Carlisle you said this would not happen" she snarled turning to the man. "You said they wouldn't come after her, the wolves were going to ward them off!"

Carlisle came over and patted Aduela on the back "Calm down Aduela, I didn't promise you anything I said it might work. And what from Jacob described to me, it was only some random soul eaters"

"Whoa!" Jacob said anger rising in his voice "Someone want to tell me what the HELL just happened and what the hell those THINGS were!"

"Soul eaters" Raven said calmly standing up facing Jacob "and they attack us. You're a shape shifter?"

Jacob stopped talking mouth opened "Well I mean yeah but what are you? You shot a freaking ring from your hands"

Raven crossed her arms "I'm a necromancer; I talk to the dead and can control them."

Jacob looked at her with large eyes and looked at the others who kind of just gave him a knowing nod

"Why did those thing's attack you?" he said moving closer concerned.

Raven sighed "I'm the last of my kind. And these people back in London, a group of vampires, kind of like the Volturi, but not, they're like gangsters almost they run the streets of London. I dated one for a long time"

Jacob felt his fist clench as he listened.

"But when things went too far, he wanted my powers so he could take over London completely and then England itself. I left him and he threatened my family and ended up killing my father" she ended angrily "And now he seems to have found out where I've gone. You never hear about Soul eater attacks in America"

Aduela got up and hugged Raven "Don't worry dear."

Jacob grabbed her shoulder "I promise to you on my life. I won't let anything hurt you. Me and the pack, we'll protect you"

Raven gave him a smile "Your so kind to risk your life for me but you shouldn't I don't want you and Leah and Seth hurt."

Jacob smiled "There's more of us you know"

Raven gasped "Really?"

"Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, me, Leah, Seth we're a pack. Sam's the leader" Jacob nodded

She made a 'wow' with her mouth

"And we're here!" A girl with curly golden brown hair who couldn't be older than 14 said her eyes a pretty shade of gold. Another girl came and put her hand on the girls should she was pretty and pale with red eyes and long dark hair. Edward put his arm around the woman and smiled "Renesme is right we are here for you."

Raven smiled "It's not like I can protect myself, but back up is nice"

Suddenly Sam came in "I came as soon as I heard. What's happening" he demanded. Carlisle filled him in and Sam smiled at Raven "so know you know all about us. I thought you were to cool to be Human little one."

Raven blushes and shrugged "Well you know. We Englanders are 'The bomb' as you American's say"

Jacob laughed "No one says that anymore" Raven made an 'oh' with her mouth embarrassed at her lack of American knowledge. The one called Alice came over to Jacob and smiled "does she know?"

Jacob looked at her and felt his face heat "No, and I'm not going to just blurt it out, she has to get use to me, for me, first"

Alice smiled "Well believe me, I know, you guys will be a cute couple"

Jacob felt a smile pull across his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

. 8

Raven, the next day, went over to Sam's house to learn more about her new protectors and to let them know what she knew.

Raven pulled up in her mom's small Honda, and got out wearing a pair of blue and pink plaid shorts and baby blue Guy Harvey shirt with her favorite blue plaid coverts. Her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, she walked up the porch of Sam's house and knocked on the door. Emily answered and smiled "Raven! So glad you came please come in" Emily opened the door and Raven came in the small home. The smell of cooking food filled her nose, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins and fruits laid on the table.

"Bloody Hell Emily" Raven gasped "This is enough food to feed a small army"

Emily laughed "The pack enjoys eating. A lot, I'm actually still cooking would you like to help. They won't be back from patrol for a while or so."

Raven smiled "It's the least I can do, seeing they're probably gonna get themselves killed trying to protect silly old me"

Emily gave her a weak smile "Oh sweetie there's a reason, you'll know in due time I'm sure"

"Another missing puzzle piece huh?" Raven said washing her hands as she helped Emily bake another batch of Muffins.

A half of an hour passed and the boys and Leah came walking up out of the woods hooting and calling. Jacob bought up the end laughing with the others. He looked up seeing Raven in the window and felt his heart jump and he ran inside. She was looking pretty with her hair up and sitting on Emily's counter serving some orange juice to Embry and was smirking at her about something she said.

"Alright" Raven said "Down to business, Dr. Cullen has told me you guys have fought a fair few of Vampires and you're prepared. But you've never fought soul eaters and night crawlers."

They all looked at her with a confused face "Soul eaters are larger ugly thing that eat thing, mostly people, whole. The thing you fought" she said looking at Seth Leah and Jacob.

"Then there are Night crawlers which are like vampires but they don't drink blood. They are powerful and can use their strength to their advantage. So you have to be careful about them they're good at mind tricks. You think you're fighting them but you actually attacking your best friend"

Sam nodded "You control the dead?"

Raven shrugged "sort of. Here watch" She slid off the counter and headed outside to Sam's back yard. Everyone filed out to watch wanting to see what she was going to do. Raven let down her hair and looked around and pushed her arm out her fingers curled inward and the ground in front of her bulged, a dead rat broke free from the ground and began to move around making horrible noises.

"That's so cool" Seth said amazed. Raven let her hand relax and the rat dropped dead and she whispered something in a different language. "I just released it spirit, you can't see it because you're not a necromancer but a rat ghost just flew to heaven" She said turning to them smiling. Jacob watched her, his eyes full of amazement. "What did you do the other night though" Leah said crossing her arms

"I manipulated my energy into a ring and shot it at the soul eater" she said simply everyone looked at her dumfounded and confused. She rolled her eyes and suddenly wiped her hand out point at a tree and a ring shot out and the tree was cut in half and fell down. Everyone let out gasps and awe's

"She is so cool" Quil smiled to Jacob who smiled wide at her.

"What's his name?" Seth asked "the man after you"

Raven looked at Seth and studied him for a few seconds and looked around at everyone "His name is Christopher Fredrick; he's been a vampire for 102 years and is the leader of the London Children, that's what he calls them. He wanted to transform me into a vampire so I could rule with him. But I simply refused" She said looking up at the sky as a black bird flew down and landed next to her. She smiled "Why hi there"

The bird tilted it head and chirped at her and she nodded and everyone gave her a 'wtf' look. She looked around "Didn't I tell you why my name is Raven?"

They all looked around and shook their heads. "Oh well. When I was born a Raven landed by my crib and gave me a gift"

"What gift?" Jacob asked confused

"The gift of Light and life" Raven said smiling as the bird flew away and she watched it fly away.

"What does that mean" Seth said bluntly

"It means, I can speak to Raven's" She said rolling her eyes "And I am light, meaning good, and life because without that gift I'd be dead"

Seth nodded still not getting it but giving up.


	9. Chapter 9

9

It had been almost five week. Jacob was honestly getting nowhere with Raven she really didn't seem open to letting him in and had a shield over herself now that she knew who he was for some reason. He thought maybe he was trying too hard to move so fast so he decided to be her friend and work his way from there. He sat in Math class listening to Mr. Belk drone on about triangles and what not. He saw a piece of paper land beside him and he opened it.

_Isn't this class boring?_

Jacob looked over to see Raven smirking at him. He picked up his pencil and began to write back

**_Yeah he's pretty boring_**

He threw it back at her and smiled

_I don't know how anyone could sit here and listen to this guy talk. I already learned all of this in London we were WAY past this._

Jacob smiled and looked around to see no one was paying attention to them

**_Class is almost over; I think Imma ditch school for the rest of the day and go to the beach or something._**

_Omg. You have to take me with you. It's not fair if you get to go out and have a real life. I didn't even have to come to school this year. In London I'm technically out of high school._

Jacob looked over at her and smiled and nodded and she smiled big. As the bell rang he got up and walked over to her.

"Shall we ditch?" She asked smiling

Jacob nodded "Now I can show you show some American past times"

Raven smiled and followed Jacob out to a shiny motor-bike. She looked at him wide eyed "This is yours?"

He laughed "yeah of course here" he handed her the helmet and got on. She sat on behind him "don't kill us okay?"

Jacob felt a surge of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him as he pulled out and onto the road. He sped off down the road and felt her cling to him for dear life and yelled something that he didn't make out and smiled and continued down the road. They ended up pulling into the parking lot of a McDonalds. "Ever eaten here?"

She laughed "Of course. It McDonalds"

He shrugged "ok fine want anything?"

She shook her head "It's only 9:45; I've already eaten like 35 minutes ago"

He shrugged and started up the bike "Then want to go to the mall?"

Raven frowned "Where is it?"

"Seattle" He smiled back at her. She made a face and shrugged

"How about the beach?" she said smiling. Jacob nodded and pushed the bike to go and they zoomed off.

They pulled into the peach parking lot seeing no one was even there and headed out into the cold black sand. It was starting to get chilly here in Washington was winter was almost here. Raven was wearing a pair of long dark jeans and a short sleeved blouse, her hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore black coverts. Jacob had on a black jacket and blue short-sleeved T-shirt with a logo on it and plan jeans and a pair of black sneakers. They walked down to the water and sat on a log next to an empty fire pit.

"Hey Raven" Jacob said looking up at her. She looked over and smiled "yeah?"

"The pack's having a bonfire this weekend and they want you to come"

"Oh what's that?" She asked smiling.

"where we all gather up all the pack elders and we tell the stories about our tribe and culture" Jacob said poking at the black sand with a stick.

Raven nodded "Okay. I don't want to intrude though if it's your tribe thingy"

"It's ok, we've had outsiders before, so you're not the first and plus if we're going to be protecting you. You'll want to know our past" Jacob said smiling.

She nodded "alright I'll come." She looked around and smiled "Let's build a sand castle!"

Jacob looked up as she got up and ran down toward the wetter sand and got on her hand and knees and began to dig into the dark sand piling up. He laughed and walked down joining her rolling up his sleeves helping her build.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Jacob sat with Raven in the sand at the beach building a makeshift sand castle. She found an empty plastic cup and put water in it so they could use it for the sand. Their castle started to build up and she put a leaf on top and declared it Castle De Raven.

Raven picked up the cup of water and looked at it then at Jacob and smiled. He looked at her and eye widened

"Don't you dare..." he was cut off with a splash of salt cold water. Raven let out a devilish snicker Jacob grabbed the cup and ran to the water getting more. Raven let out a squeal and ran but, he being really fast, caught up to her and dumped the cold water on her head. She screamed

"You'll die for that Black!" she squeal running at him pushing him back into the water. He went under and jump up laughing grabbing her and splashing her with the water, after a few minutes of splashing each other soaking wet. Jacob grabbed her by the waist and easily lifted her light mass up and dropped her on sore and plopped next to her.

Jacob looked over at her, her hair was dripping and her skin paler and lips blue and she shivered. He gasped and forgets down cold the water really was. He grabbed her jacket, which he had took off, and crawled over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. She grabbed the ends and curled them in and huddled in it bringing her knees up. He put an arm around her sharing his warmth with her. She saw how warm he was and moved closer.

"Cold" she shuddered out.

"Sorry, I forgot how cold it was to you non space heaters" he chuckled.

She looked up at him and smiled her lips turning back to a normal peach pink. He stared at her in silence and she looked back. He felt his face leaning closer to hers, and she returned the gesture moving closer as well. For a brief second there was an inch of space between their lips before they touched. Jacob shift leaning over her kissing her. He felt as if the whole world just melted away with that kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as she slowly started to kiss back her arms inched up his chest toward his neck. Suddenly she pulled back and stared shocked at him.

"I- I'm sorry" he muttered face heated and red with embarrassment "I didn't mean to . . ."

She smiled "It's ok." With that she got up and stretched. "I think I'll take you up on the trip you McDonalds" she said smiling. He stood up confused and hazy following her to the motor-bike.

"Can I drive?" She asked smiling. Jacob looked at her for a few second trying to figure out what she was feeling but he couldn't read her. He shook his head and smiled "I don't think so"

She pouted "Why not?"

"It took too long to fix this thing when I got it. So I'll drive"

Raven smiled and got on after him pulling on the helmet as they drove off.

A boy with short black spiked hair with red and blue colored streaks pushed out of the tree he was perched in scowling. He had seen Raven kiss the boy and was enraged, they had only been broken up for such a short while and she had moved on, to a wolf none the less. He wouldn't stand for this that's for sure. He would have his Raven back and would cut the head off the wolf and mound it on his wall.


End file.
